The present invention relates to a collapsible support stand for a barbecue stove.
Referring to Taiwan patent NO. 583946, a conventional barbecue stove includes a base, a cylinder body and a stove body, with the base, the cylinder body and the stove body combined to each other undetachably. The volume of the conventional barbecue stove is huge. Thus, a user could not easy to move the conventional barbecue stove, and it occupies more storage. However, the conventional barbecue stove does not require the user to squat down to barbecue, but the shortcomings are the conventional barbecue stove occupies more storage and the difficulty of detachment.